


Room for Growth

by Secretjeanmarco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, cop, florist, flower shop, jeanmarco, wisteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretjeanmarco/pseuds/Secretjeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine Marco as what I call a "studio Ghibli crier" - stubbornly silent in his misery, all trembling lips, shaky sighs, and free-flowing untouched tears.  Jean is harder to bring to tears, but is an angry crier.  Someone who grits their teeth and rubs at their eyes roughly, probably some growling or huffing involved.  </p>
<p>My drawing is inspired by this scene from the Wisteria by Butterflychansan:</p>
<p>  <i>“I’m doing what I can!” He roared back. “I’m trying not to be so fucking terrified, and I’m trying not to lose you, and I’m trying not to hurt her, and --”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“You’re doing all of those things, Jean! All of them! Every day you wait longer!”</i></p>
<p>  <i>Jean opened his mouth, then closed it again.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“I’m losing you?” he said finally.</i></p>
<p>  <i>I rubbed my face with both my hands. “I don’t... I don’t recognize myself anymore, Jean. I’m not this person. I don’t know how to spend my life in this fucking purgatory, waiting for you. I shouldn’t have to be this person just to be with you.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilsCure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCure/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082182) by [butterflychansan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflychansan/pseuds/butterflychansan). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the organizers of the JeanMarco gift exchange for setting this up. This is my gift for Devilscure http://Ukulelerapchild.tumblr.com. It is a piece of art inspired by their favorite JeanMarco fanfiction, Wisteria by Butterflychansan. There's another important quote from the fanfiction that I think sums up this art and a central theme in the story, and from which I drew inspiration for the title of this drawing:
> 
> _“You ordered a lot of this purple one,” Erwin mentioned after a while, standing over a large plant box._
> 
> _I leaned over and looked into the box at the small potted vines. “Oh yeah, they’re wisteria. Make sure you leave those toward the back, ok? I’ve gotta slice and dice those things.”_
> 
>   _“You’re going to cut them?”_
> 
> _“I have to,” I replied, yanking open another box and finding more wisteria. “If you don’t cut them down and let them regrow, then they get too tangled. They twist themselves so out of control you can’t even help them. I know it looks you’re destroying them, cutting away all the nice parts, but really they’re hurting the plant. Starting fresh helps them grow better.”_
> 
> _“They’re like people in that way,” Erwin said thoughtfully._
> 
>  
> 
> You can't make everyone in your life happy. Sometimes the person who makes you smile and laugh the hardest also makes you suffer the most, and they probably know this too. Sometimes, it comes down to choosing your happiness over theirs, and that's okay. You have to make the decision to put your own needs first, and it can feel like destruction, but it's more like a rebirth. If that person is truly meant to be in your life, then they must realize that they can't ask you to give up who you are to be with them. That's not fair. If they love you, they'll learn to show it. Cut away the bad habits, the tangled messes in your life, make room for new growth. The healthy blossoms are far prettier to behold than the twisted, stifled suffering you left behind.
> 
> Just breathe. It will all be okay.


End file.
